The Right to be Happy
by Matryosha
Summary: Saat Sakura menunggu, tak ada yang tak mungkin dipikirkannya–tak terkecuali hal pesimis. Tapi untuk itulah ia menunggu, dan untuk itulah Naruto (secara tak sengaja) bertemu dengannya./Tapi tentu saja, sebuah pertemuan dengan Naruto itu selalu ada kalimat awalnya, 'apa yang kau lakukan disini'/AU, OOC,gaje, etc!


Saat itu hujan masih kiat turun tak tentu jadwal, dan selama sebulan lamanya, payung lipat _peach _itu berdiam di tas.

Tak berperan apa-apa, hanya disitu. Berjaga dalam sunyi jikalau hujan menerpa di saat tubuh empunya berada di luar jangkauan peneduh.

Tak ada yang istimewa di hari muram itu, hanya cangkir kecil keramik putih berisi _Earl Grey _hangat dan sebundar wadah madu.

Kalau saja saat itu mereka tidak bertemu, mungkin hari itu hanyalah hari-hujan-tak-menentu yang biasa saja.

"—Naruto?"

"Oh, Sakura?"

* * *

.

.

**– The Right to be Happy**–

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: flat storyline! AU, OOC, bad ending, etc!

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

* * *

Setiap pertemuan itu adalah takdir, kata orang. Tapi jikalau memang takdir, maka Sakura akan mengatakan bahwa pertemuan mereka hanyalah sebuah keharusan yang tidak bisa dielak lagi. Dengan kata lain, Naruto dan Sakura bertemu saat itu, merupakan sebuah _scene _(jika mereka sedang bermain film) yang nantinya akan membuat sang tokoh protagonist kembali melanjutkan naskahnya dengan benar dan tegar—tunggu, memangnya Sakura sedang depresi?

Tapi tentu saja, sebuah pertemuan dengan Naruto itu selalu ada kalimat awalnya,

_apa yang kau lakukan disini?_

Sakura tersenyum dikulum, ia menebak dengan jelas isi pikiran Naruto yang menggiring cangkir _espresso _-nya ke meja Sakura berada. "Menunggu hujan yang turun tak pasti, Naruto."

Kernyit terlihat jelas mulai menjamah bagian kening pemuda _tan _sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu menjawab 'sedang menunggu seorang lelaki yang pulangnya tak pasti', tapi kalau hujan…" kalimatnya menggantung, berakhir dengan garuk-garuk di pipi khas ketika Naruto tidak menemukan pemikiran yang dimaksud teman sedari kecilnya dalam kamus per-kosakata-an di otaknya.

Tawa berderai dan kernyitan makin dalam mewarnai pembicaraan mereka. Tak ada yang lucu bagi Naruto yang mengucapkan, tapi tawa derai membuktikan tingkat _sense of humor_-nya mampu membuat seseorang terhibur; bukti nyatanya, Haruno Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan bilang hal itu jika aku adalah kau," kemudian sambungnya, "lagipula, Sasuke hanya mengambil beasiswa selama dua tahun ke Iwa, bukannya pindah selama-lamanya kesana."

"Hei, tapi itu benar, kan?"

Tegukan kasar _espresso _Naruto mengakhiri acara minum kopinya, dan ia mendongak. Langit mendung, cuaca yang muram, dan rintikan embun menempel ketat pada jendela kafe. Ia tahu dengan pasti maksud Sakura, tapi masih tidak mengerti juga.

'Hujan yang turun tak pasti'?

Kalimat itu justru memancing rasa penasarannya!

Segera ia menatap Sakura, entah perempuan itu tengah menikmati harum aroma tehnya atau sekedar mencari kegiatan di kala ketikan di _netbook _merah jambunya mandeg.

"Sakura, yang namanya menangisi diri sendiri memang ada kan, _ya?_"

"—uhuk!"

Beberapa orang bahkan mulai menengok, menelisik penuh harap pada pembicaraan mereka yang seolah dipenuhi kabut rahasia—apalagi dengan tersedaknya Sakura, membuat isi kepala mereka semakin diterka berbagai macam spekulasi aneh. Jangan salahkan dia—maupun Naruto. Toh keduanya memang seperti itu sejak lama.

Sebenarnya, sejak seorang di antara mereka menghilang dua tahun lalu, tepat di posisi dimana dia akan menengahi Sakura dan Naruto yang bertengkar dengan satu 'Hn'-an.

"M-maksudmu apa, heh?"

"Aku tanyaaa," Naruto memainkan ampas kopinya dengan sendok, seolah ia barusan tak mendengar apapun selain retoris 'apa maksudmu' oleh Sakura. Tajam iris birunya membuat siapapun, bahkan Sakura tahu, bahwa dia tengah menyindirnya. Kemudian sahabatnya melanjutkan, "apa kau pernah menangisi dirimu sendiri? Atau mungkin menertawai kebodohanmu sendiri, deh!"

"...pernah."

"Serius?"

Sakura menoleh 'kamu-itu-yang-'serius'!' dan mengerucutkan bibir berlapis lipgloss _peach-_nya. Ia mengangguk demi sebuah jawaban _tentu saja, memangnya kapan aku tidak serius._

"Kau berpikir bahwa menertawai diri sendiri itu bagus?"

Hening sejenak. Desahan nafas sang gadis menghasilkan gumpalan asap putih tipis—mengartikan udara dingin kian merayap melalui sela-sela ventilasi kafe, kentara tak merasa terganggu meski kini layar _netbook _favoritnya berembun. Sebuah kilasan masa lalu mulai muncul.

Satu, dua, tiga.

Tidak, ada empat.

Semuanya mengenai orang yang sama.

"Mari kita tebak isi pemikiran Nona Haruno, hmm—" Sakura menoleh sewot pada Naruto sebelum kemudian calon kalimatnya sudah dipotong terlebih dahulu, "—aha! Misalnya, waktu kau ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai sejak lama, _pasti_?"

Tulisan _italic_ lagi dalam kalimat Naruto. Sakura mendesah pasrah. Terserahlah.

"Atau..." masih ada ambisi untuk menebak seluruh masa lalu temannya, "atau ketika...seseorang memberimu harapan palsu, misalnya?"

"Tebak sesukamu."

"Tapi kau tidak capai dengan semua yang kau lakukan."

Sakura kali ini benar-benar terkejut; darimana kepercayaan diri Naruto yang mampu menyatakan demikian?

Dengan sedikit hisapan pada cangkirnya yang mulai kosong, Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Ia lelah, dan semua kelelahannya telah terlihat jelas—seperti melihat kecebong yang berenang dalam penampang air—oleh si pemuda Uzumaki. Tidak benar-benar lelah, hanya saja apa yang mungkin ditunggunya tak jua datang, dan ia merasa bahwa rintik-rintik air di luar, yang baru beberapa menit dia bilang tengah ditunggunya, membuatnya kesal. Ia manusia. Haruno Sakura adalah seorang manusia yang memiliki batasan.

"Atau kau lelah dengan dirimu sendiri?" dilihat dari sudut matanya, Naruto mengacungkan tangan pada seorang _waitress, _"tolong tambah _Earl Grey _dan _espresso_-nya!" kemudian iris _bluemarine_ dan _emerald_ kembali beradu, "tapi kupikir tidak hanya itu yang kau pikirkan, Sakura. Kau juga memikirkan apa yang terbaik bagi dirimu, memanjakan dirimu sendiri juga penting! Dan kupikir, sebuah perjalanan—"

"Cukup, Uzumaki Naruto."

Hentakan nada sedikit lebih tinggi Sakura yang bersamaan dengan datangnya dua cangkir panas baru beserta teko yang mengepulkan asapnya mengakhiri kecerewetan sang pemuda. Ia tahu ia tak mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian si jenius-menebak-isi-hati-orang di depannya, tak pelak juga membuatnya berhenti menghibur (sekaligus menyindiri) hatinya. Ia mungkin bahkan tidak ingat, bahwa biasanya, setelah itu tatapan Naruto melembut dan sebuah tepukan di kepala menyusul.

"Sasuke itu orang yang tidak bisa dikekang," menyeruput kopi dengan masa bodoh dilakukan seolah untuk menunjukkan ketidaktertarikannya pada drama dua orang yang seharusnya—SEHARUSNYA—menjadi sahabat terbaiknya sejak kecil, "nanti juga dia pulang, dan kau bisa membicarakan semua masalah cinta terpendam (dan ditolak)-mu dengannya secara baik-baik, kok."

Sorot matanya kembali menghantam sepasang _emerald_ yang mulai rapuh, berkaca-kaca seperti halnya embun yang mencair di cangkir kosong keramik bercorak sulur hijau di meja nomor sembilan.

"Dan lagi, aku percaya bahwa dia juga menyukaimu– meski keakui caranya salah juga, sih."

Diam menerpa, diakhiri rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin jarang.

"Ah! Lihat, Sakura-chan! Matahari mengintip dari balik awan!"

.

.

"...Aa, aku lihat. Sinarnya hangat, ya, Naruto?"

"Hmm! Setelah ini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Tesismu itu bisa menunggu, _kan_?"

Sebuah _italic _lagi dalam kalimat Naruto. Tapi kali ini, senyum Haruno Sakura tak padam karenanya. Ia tahu—se-tahu dia bahwa payung lipat _peach _yang berdiam di tasnya itu tak akan pernah dikeluarkannya selama sebulan, bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan, menang, menangis dan tertawa untuk dirinya hari ini dan mungkin besok.

Tapi Sakura tahu ia tak akan mungkin tidak bertemu dengan kebahagiaan.

.

.

* * *

**_Patience is not simply the ability to wait - It's how we behave while we are waiting  
_**

_**– Joyce Meyer–** _

* * *

.

.

**END**̚

.

A/N : sedikit latihan membuat fanfik setelah _writer block_ yang melanda...apakah aneh? atau gaje? atau ngeselin (karena author masih punya utang berchapter-chapter sebuah judul sejak taun lalu)?

sekali lagi maafkan author...memang plot sudah lama disimpan, tapi lagi-lagi jadilah fanfik gagal..._well, at least thanks for reading!_


End file.
